


The Reason for No Nookie

by Sheogorath



Category: Hitman movie/games
Genre: M/M, One-sided pre-slash, short fic, unrequited romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know in the movie where Agent 47 refuses Nika's advances on the basis of her drunkenness? What if that wasn't the true reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason for No Nookie

# The Reason for No Nookie.

Sitting in the passenger seat of the Audi as it sped along the Turkish roads on the way to Istanbul, Nika suddenly asked, "Will you fuck me? I'm sober now, after all."

After taking some moments to formulate his answer, Agent 47 replied, "There's only one person I ever loved enough to do that with." Then, glancing at the Ukrainian woman, still concentrating on the road ahead, he added, "And he's dead."

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
